Blood Saga
by TrajicMuse
Summary: Shilo lost everything and finds someone who can help fill that void. But the largos arent done with little Shilo Wallace. How can Grave Robber give her a new life when the Largos are bent on making her want to die? Grilo. WARNING-check inside
1. 1: Sympathy and Death

Repo the genetic opera. I do not own Repo or any of its characters. This story is meant for entertainment purposes only. WARNING: This story has graphic and violent scenes involving rape, death, torture, and sex. If any of these offend you please read no further. And please don't message me and complain about the content. you were warned, it's your own fault if you read on and find its too gruesome for you. Thank you, and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 **Sympathy and Death**

Grave robber. That's what they all called him. Hell that's what he called himself. His true name had been forgotten too long ago to recall. Ever since he'd been on his own, prowling the streets, stealing and peddling drugs to get by, he had been Grave robber. And he was proud of that, in a twisted kind of way. He was the link between life and death, pain and bliss, need and satisfaction. He had thought that connection was enough, but after he met her, that started to change. What once filled him with excitement made him doubt and hate himself. The way she looked at him made him angry. Not because she judged him, or despised him. No, it was the infinite sadness he saw in those chocolate eyes that burned him. He saw sadness, regret, and agony, withdrawl, everyday he saw that. But it was different with her. She hadn't ruined her life the way the street walkers and gamblers he dealt with had. She was a little lost princess, locked away in her tower. The only person she ever knew and trusted betrayed her, and then died. She didn't gamble away her life; her life had never belonged to her. It made his heart ache, and his gut wrench. He hated it. He hated that he had to feel around her, the little sick orphan Shilo Wallace.

Shilo sat against the dumpster, trembling violently. Tears streamed down her cheeks, leaving pale rivers that ran through the blood that stained her skin. The blood of her father, and her godmother. The one who imprisoned her, the one who wanted her to be free, and the only two people she had ever known to love her. And they were gone. She hated them, and was so desperate for them to be there again that it felt like she would die. She had always felt alone up in her room. She laughed painfully. What a foolish child she had been. Her misery in that bedroom could never compare to this hollow void that filled her chest, devouring her heart. Vaguely she heard footsteps approaching. She looked up, the heavy yet hesitant footsteps so much like her fathers. But it wasn't her father, and it never would be again.

"Kid, is that you?..." The dark voice, so familiar and so alien at the same time pulled her only slightly out of her trance. Her teary eyes focused on his familiar pale face. What wasn't familiar was the horrified expression he wore. He slowly kneeled down in front of her, his dark eyes lacking their characteristic mischievous glow. The smirk he so often wore was gone, replaced by a slightly slack jawed look of shock. She stared back at him blankly.

"Kid, say something, are you injured?" He said, grabbing her arm, shaking lightly. She blinked and looked down at herself, covered in blood.

"It's not my blood…" She whispered, looking back up at him. The shock on his face lessened slightly and he sat down, grunting.

"I see…so all that commotion about the opera…the girl whose father died on stage….it was you wasn't it." He looked at her with what he hoped was a sympathetic expression. Sympathy was not an emotion he was accustomed too. She nodded mutely. He couldn't help but to stare at the girl. Sure she had always been a bit skittish, a nervous girl. But before she had a bit of rebellion in her, she had spirit. What he saw before him now resembled one of his corpses more than a living breathing girl. The life was gone from her eyes, and she was still as stone except for the small tremors that wracked her every few minutes. He sighed, swiftly lifting her up. He almost stumbled, surprised by how light she really was. She looked up at him, with what looked like a spark of surprise in her eyes. He was glad to see the emotion, one other than agony on her face. Then, as quick as it appeared it was gone. She rested her head against his shoulder, closing her eyes as he carried her away into the darkness.

* * *

Authors note: I am going to attempt to keep the characters as close in personality to their portrayal in the movie as I can, but many experiences they will face in this story were not seen in the movie, so their reactions can only be guessed at. have patience with me, and please let me know what you think. I will post updates as regularly as possible, at least once every 4-5 days whenever I can. (Again this is Selina666 under a new screen name because I cannot get logged in to my old account. I plan to be more active on this account this time around so stick with me friends! Hopefully my old followers will find me Again)


	2. 2: Me and My Girl

**Me and My Girl**

It had been three days since the girl had been staying with him. He didn't have a home per say, and she had refused to return to her own. He could understand why. She had spent every moment of her short life trapped in that place with her father. Too many bad memories haunted that place for her to return. So she had been wandering with him, staying at random motels. He had called in a favor with an old friend to get her a place to take a shower safely, and a change of clothes. She looked better without all the blood, but she still carried an air of death around her. It unsettled some of his customers, but he didn't mind. She couldn't be left alone, she'd wither away, and for some reason he couldn't let that happen. He barely listened to the potential customer chattering away at him. He startled and looked behind him when he heard a soft whimper. One of the men he'd been trying to sell to had Shilo by the arm. He had jerked her closer to him, while she struggled weakly.

"So Grave Robber, this one's new isn't she. I think I'd rather buy her for a few hours, how much you want for her." The man's question enraged Grave robber.

"Let her go, she's not a street walker, she's my companion." He glared at the man, but in his drunken haze the man ignored him, tugging at the girls shirt. When she tried to scratch him, he slapped her hard, knocking her to the ground. In a flash Grave Robber grabbed the man, ramming him hard against the alley wall, his eyes burning.

"I said she's mine, now get out of here before I see if I can extract Zydrate from the living." He growled the words menacingly, and the man he held nodded.

"S sorry man, didn't know she belonged to you." Grave robber growled and threw the man away from him, turning and kneeling next to Shilo.

"You ok Kid?" He inspected the bruise forming on her face, and the blood on her split lip. The anger inside him welled up, and he snarled under his breath. She saw the expression on his face and shivered slightly. Noticing her reaction, he forced a smile.

"Don't worry Miss Wallace, my bark is worse than my bite." He stood, helping her to her feet. He began walking, hearing her jog to catch up, walking beside him. He could feel her eyes on him and he raised an eyebrow, glancing at her. "What?"

"You said I'm yours." She said quietly, her eyes looking up at him, wary and cold. But he saw something else in there too. Hope maybe? He wasn't sure. He cleared his throat, looking ahead of him.

"Yea don't worry about it, sometimes you gotta tell a lie to keep the creeps away, only thing people understand here on the streets are possession." He shrugged, looking back at her. Her expression alarmed him, though he didn't show it. She looked so sad. God those tortured eyes could turn any man into a blubbering moron.

"I see…" She mumbled, staring ahead. She started when a cold hand reached out and grabbed her arm, forcefully and yet gently. She looked up into the grave robbers eyes, who was looking at her curiously.

"ki-Shilo." He started. a look from her silenced him.

"Forget about it, I'm just tired..' She mumbled, beginning to walk down the alley. He followed after her silently, and they both disappeared into the shadows.

some time later...

Grave robber watched the girl as she slept. She tossed and turned, whimpering. He knew she was having nightmare. he was familiar with those kinds of dreams. He used to have them a lot. He shook the girl gently, waking her from her fitful sleep. She sat up, looking at him tiredly.

"I gotta go to work kid. You stay here, and stay outta trouble okay? its not safe for you to be on the streets a lot right now." She nodded yawning.

"Ok...will you be back soon?" She asked. He nodded.

"Should be back tonight, 5 hours tops." He said, glancing out the window. She nodded and he stood, walking over to the door. He closed it behind him, giving her one last glance.

Once he had left she felt that all to familiar dread and loneliness creeping into her. she looked around for a distraction. Her salvation came in the form of an old western novel. The pages were wrinkled and stained. She figured he must have found it in the trash somewhere, but didn't care that much. She picked it up and started to read.

At GeneCo...

Luigi stared down at the bleeding Gentern coldly. His temper had gotten worse and worse since their father had died at the opera. And since he had revealed that he intended Shilo Wallace to be his heir. The shout made his scowl deepen. Pavi stood next to him, rambling in the god awful falsetto accent. All he had been able to talk about since the opera had been the Wallace girl. He wanted them to go after her. Luigi wasn't sure if Pavi wanted to kill her and take her face, or turn her into one of his play things. Either way, he didn't care. He wanted her to feel the pain he felt, and more. Luigi felt the anger building inside of him before he turned and shouted at his brother.

"Pavi, shut the fuck up!" His brother went quiet. Pavi recognized that look in his brothers eyes. It pretty clearly said that if someone wasn't dead soon, they sure as hell were gonna wish they were...

"Pavi, lets go find that Shilo girl. I'm in a bad mood, and I think I'd enjoy seeing her scream right now." He stalked off out of the GeneCo building, and Pavi followed excitedly.

"That's u-what I like to hear Brother!"

* * *

Authors note: ok, for the sake of the story line, the grave robbers going to change his personality a bit, starting as it did in this chapter with that protective possessiveness. Don't worry, you'll see bits and pieces of the old grave robber popping up to keep him in character. Anyway, the next chapter gets really dark, so be warned! If you disapprove of violence and sexual content and a combination of the two, do not read on. you have been warned.


	3. 3: Pain and Rage

Quite note: okay, this is the chapter where it starts getting a wee bit dark, so again, don't read if it's going to offend you. I don't wanna hear complaints about that when I've given you plenty of warning. This is a repo fan fic, if you were looking for fluffy bunnies and rainbows, go elsewhere. K thanks.

* * *

 **Pain and Rage**

Shilo sat staring at the worn pages of the book. She wasn't sure how late it was, but she could tell the sun was beginning to rise… She hoped Graves was ok, as she put the worn book down on the rotting coffee table and began to pace. She heard a deep voice outside, and ran to open the door, wrentching it open. But it wasn't grave robber standing there…

Luigi and Pavi Largo stood at the door. She turned and bolted toward the back door, but a rough hand grabbed her arm, yanking her backwards, dislocating her shoulder in the process. She cried out in pain falling to the floor. Groaning and sobbing, she tried desperately to pull away from Luigi. He grinned crookedly, yanking on her injured arm, pulling another scream of agony from the frail girl. He laughed cruelly and Pavi clapped his hands in perverse glee.

"Ah, that's right little girl, scream for me!" Luigi hissed in her ear. He pulled his knife out, and when she saw it, she froze, staring at it with wide frightened eyes.

"N-no, please…I'm sorry, I-" Luigi shot her a warning glare and she shut her mouth, trembling as he waved the knife in front of her face. With a feverish hunger in his eyes he tore away her clothing. He loved the way fear rolled off her in waves as her tears streamed down her cheeks. It made him so hard, watching her tremble and whimper at his mercy like a frightened animal. Wanting more of her pain he shoved two fingers deep inside her. Her back arched and she trembled as his fingers raked inside her. His knife flashed leaving a long deep gash in her pale thigh. A terrible howl of pain erupted from her until her voice finally cracked. He continued pumping his fingers deep inside the writhing girl. Pavi stood at her head, jerking himself off.

She wasn't sure how much time had passed. She felt pain wash over her in waves, mixed with another feeling that would wrack through her frail little body every once in a while. The feeling was always followed by a cruel laugh from Luigi and a sharp pain in her thigh. After what felt like hours, Luigi pulled his fingers out of her, slapping her bruised womanhood. She didn't have the energy to whimper. She lay on the cold hard floor, staring at the wall blankly. Her naked chest and stomach were covered in Pavi's cum. She didn't have the energy or strength to feel shame at her state. She lay there and stared blankly at the wall, breathing as softly as she could. Every breath causing pain. Luigi kicked her in the ribs, and she groaned, curling up and silently praying they would just kill her and be done with it.

"Better find a better hiding place little girl, next time it'll be Pavi's turn." Luigi laughed darkly, slamming the door behind him. And she was finally alone. She didn't know what to do. She was certain they were going to kill her, she was prepared for that. Almost desperate for it after all they had done to her. Leaving her alive was a possibility she hadn't even considered. She thought about the Grave Robber and realized she couldn't let him see her like this, her humiliation was already more than she could bare. She considered sitting up and looking for her clothes, but she couldn't muster the energy or motivation to move. Numbness spread through her body, and she feared that moving even an inch would bring all the pain back in a wave that would destroy her. She lay there, her eyes closed, wishing for the comforting darkness to take her.

Meanwhile…

Grave robber put the corpse back in its tomb, smiling to himself. "Thank you ma'am, you've just given me my next meal ticket." He heard loud voices, and ducked behind a larger grave stone, staying as silent as the corpses around him. Peering out he saw Pavi and Luigi Largo strolling down the street.

"That was much more fun that those stupid Genterns. Those screams of hers were like music. "Luigi said, laughing that eerie manic laugh of his. Pavi clapped his hands and giggled as well.

"I u-know what you mean brother! She was so u-pure and innocent." He giggled again, and Grave robber had a sinking feeling.

"Kid…" He waited until the men were out of sight, and sprinted off toward the abandoned building as if the repo man himself were after him. It took almost 20 minutes for him to get back to the old house. He yanked the door open, and froze. There on the floor lay little Shilo Wallace. His heart stopped when he saw how still she looked. Expecting the worst he walked over kneeling beside her. His stomach clenched when he saw the bloody gashes on her legs, and the sticky white substance on her torso. He grabbed her arm to check for a pulse, and the girl whimpered weakly.

"Kid? Can you hear me?" He demanded. He let go of her wrist, noticing the awkward angle her arm was at, and the ugly bruise that covered her shoulder. He then noticed the multitude of other bruises covering her, and growled when he saw the one between her legs.

Shilo's eyes opened tiredly, and she stared at him blankly. "Y you're back…" She whispered. Her voice was so tiny and soft he barely heard it. A wave of guilt, another emotion not familiar to him, washed over him and he nodded.

"Yea, I'm back kid." He said, taking his coat off and wrapping it around her. She cried out when he touched her shoulder. He hoped it wasn't broken as he lifted her off the ground.

"It hurts…" She groaned, hiding her face in his chest. He clenched his teeth. As a grave robber, his expertise was in running and hiding. Right now every bone in his body told him to hunt down the Largos. He knew it was foolish. His only weapon was a knife he had found on a dead Zydrate junkie. He'd only ever used it as a tool. Luigi would kill him in an instant, and as angry as he was, dying wasn't going to solve the problem at hand. He walked out the door, holding the trembling girl tightly.

"Where...are we...going?" The girl whispered. He walked faster, noticing how weak her voice was getting.

"I'm taking you home."

* * *

Authors note:

Yes, I know its getting dark. but come on people, it's Repo. I mean, as Luigi said "I will find a hole and fuck it. if there ain't one, I will make one." So don't pretend he isn't dark enough to rape someone. Originally I had written it so that Grave robber walked in on it, and tried to kill Luigi, but lets face it, Grave robber doesn't do confrontation. Not yet anyway. let me know what you think so far.


	4. 4: Needle and Thread

**Needle and Thread**

She had protested at first, her weak little voice frantic. He knew she didn't want to go back there, but she needed medical attention. When he could stand her cries no more he snapped.

"Kid, shut up!" He snarled. He felt bad as soon as he saw the terrified look on her face. He sighed. "Listen, you need medical attention. Like it or not, your dad had medical supplies. So unless you want me to stitch you up with threads from my shirt and a safety pin, we need what's at your house." She opened her mouth to say something but a look from him silenced her. She hid her face back in his chest, and he walked briskly, looking around cautiously. He had heard a lot about Luigi Largo and his demented face stealing brother Pavi. Of one thing he was certain. They didn't leave victims, they left corpses. If they left the Kid alive, it could only mean they had worse things planned for her. The thought made his spine tingle.

When they finally got to the house, he walked up to the door, peering inside. The lights were off and he didn't hear any voices. He kicked the door open, locking it behind him as he rushed upstairs. He checked a few rooms before finding one he assumed had to be hers. The canopy bed was draped with plastic curtains, and heart rate monitors and other bizarre machines surrounded the bed. Impatiently he tore one of the curtains off the bed frame, and lay the girl down as gently as he could. Grabbing a first aid kit from behind the machinery, he opened it up, digging through its contents. Eventually he found a needle and surgical thread. Looking around some more he found some peroxide and gauze. As gently as he could he tried to clean one of the more serious looking cuts. She cried out and pulled away. What surprised him was that she seemed to be clutching at her heart, not her leg. Her breathing was fast becoming labored and he realized she couldn't breathe. He'd seen it before, the night they had first met in the graveyard. She had collapsed, saying she couldn't breathe. He had been confused by it, as the reaction was one he had seen before, but only in the worst cases of addiction withdrawl. Now he understood of course. After taking a drug for 17 years, she had just gone cold turkey and stopped taking it. The with-drawl pains and shock from what had happened to her combined was going to prove too much for her to handle.

Making a decision he pulled out his Zydrate gun, loading a vial into the back. Holding her as still as he could, he shot the drug into her thigh. She cried out, but slowly her muscles relaxed and she was still, her breathing becoming more regular. The dose he had given her would keep her calm for while. He continued cleaning her wounds, and sewing the gashes shut as carefully as he could. He had sewn himself up a couple times before, and occasionally had to patch up his shirt or pants, so he knew how to use the needle and thread well enough. When he got to her arm, despite the Zydrate in her system she still whimpered as he moved her to inspect it. Glad that it wasn't a break, only a dislocated shoulder, he grabbed her arm and shoved it back into place. Her pained scream felt like it would tear his heart out of his chest. Inspecting her he determined that there were no other serious injuries or breaks. He stood and rifled through her closet, grabbing a bath robe. He wrapped her in it, covering her up before pulling the blankets over her. He took off his bloodstained over shirt and leaned against the side of the bed, closing his eyes. He drifted into sleep to the sound of Shilo breathing.

The next morning/ppShilo woke, slowly opening her eyes. She stared at the familiar canopy cover of her bed, and a feeling of relief flooded through her. For a moment she allowed herself to believe that it had all been a dream. That Mag was still alive, her dad had tucked her into bed like always, the opera never happened. But when she moved to sit up, the pain that shot through her brought her back to reality. Her family was gone, and she had been tortured and violated by the sons of the man that killed her father and godmother in cold blood. Tears started streaming down her cheeks and sobs wracked her body.

Grave robber woke with a start to the sound of sobbing. He stood and turned to see Shilo sitting up in bed, crying. He wasn't really sure what to do. Sure he'd seen his share of rape victims in the alleys, but this was different. Those women usually wound up dead afterward, or whatever they were taking made them forget it ever happened. Not Shilo though. He sat down on the edge of the bed, feeling like an idiot for not being able to comfort her. He hesitantly put a hand on her good shoulder. He wanted to say it'd be ok, or she was safe now, but both were not true and he knew it. Eventually her sobs stopped, and she looked up at him.

"Hey kid, how you feeling?" He mentally slapped himself. _You idiot, what the hell kind of question is that._ She looked down, hugging the robe around her tighter. He watched her silently, a dozen errant thoughts swirling around inside his head. He realized she was probably the most sheltered kid in the world. Did she even understand what had happened to her?

"Listen Shilo…I gotta ask you a question, and you aren't gonna like it." He said slowly. She didn't look up, only nodded weakly. He cleared his throat, looking awkward.

"Did they…did either of them…finish inside?" He looked up at her. She looked up at him blankly, then realization made her eyes widen slightly.

"oh…no…he didn't put his…in…" She trailed off, looking back down at her hands. The grave robber nodded, that was all he needed to know at the time. Knowing she didn't have a chance of being pregnant was a huge relief. That was the last thing the poor kid needed right now. He grabbed the blanket looking at her hesitantly.

"I need to check the stitches, make sure they aren't infected. She nodded and he moved the blankets back. Moving the robe aside, he studied the wounds, a question coming to mind.

"Are those…tally marks?" He asked, looking confused. She shrugged not looking at him. "I don't know…I just know he cut me whenever I reacted a specific way…called me a pain slut…" She shivered, and the grave robber suddenly understood. He looked back at the smaller cuts, counting. He counted 17. Luigi must have been keeping track of how many times she had an orgasm. No wonder she had been nearly catatonic. 17 orgasms and blood loss on top of with drawl symptoms. It was a wonder she was alive.

He pulled the blanket back over her lap, lifting her chin so her eyes would meet his.

"Ki-Shilo…can you remember if they said anything when they left…" He demanded. Her eyes looked tortured, and she nodded slowly.

"He said…I needed to hide better…because it was Pavi's turn next…"

* * *

Authors note

I know this is labeled GRILO, and we will get there eventually. Graves still sees her as "kid" after this, their relationship will slowly start developing. Get ready for revenge, blood, addiction, mistakes, regrets, and more in the following chapters.


	5. 5: Fear and Sadness

**Fear and Sadness**

Grave robber paced back and forth across the room, his pale face marred by a deep scowl. Pavi Largo. That name was almost a curse on the streets he called his home. The rich mistresses adored him; the girls of less fortune feared the thought of him. And they were right to do so. Pavi was notorious for his crime of face stealing, which usually followed gruesome acts of all sorts. He glanced at Shilo, who was staring at him wide eyed. He realized then that he was worrying her, and he slowed to a stop, sitting back down. He took a deep breath, looking into her sad eyes.

"We need to get you somewhere safe…if Pavi largo finds you whether I am with you or not, I won't be able to protect you." His eyes darkened with self loathing as he admitted this to the frightened girl in front of him. He was a runner, not a fighter. Chance and the darkness were on his side, but never strength. A painful memory assaulted his already dark thoughts…

 _A young boy with shaggy dark hair that hid most of his face sat huddled under a table. He was probably about 6 years old, though he was smaller than he ought to have been at that age. The child flinched, covering his ears as a door slams and heavy staggering steps approach the kitchen where he is hiding. "WHERE IS THE LITTLE SHIT?" A voice drunk and enraged seems to make the very walls shake. The table above the boys head flips over, and the drunken man stands above him. "Hiding under the table, how appropriate for a cowardly little fuck like you." The little boy cries out as a rough hand twists itself into his hair, dragging him to the living room, where his mother lay on the couch. The boy pleaded with his mother to help him, but she just stared at them with those big blank eyes. Blow after blow rained down on him as he called for his mother, but all she did was watch with big sad eyes…_

Grave robber was shaken from the terrifying vision. Shilo knelt in front of him, her eyes wide and fearful. It stopped his heart for a moment. _How did I never realize…she has the same eyes as…_ He sees the mournful woman in his head again, and the resemblance is startling. Surely that couldn't be what made her so dear to him…He shakes the thought off, troubled by the idea. It was impossible. He couldn't even remember the woman's name, and he hadn't thought of her in years.

"I'm fine Shilo, just distracted…we need to leave, Pavi will expect you here. The sooner we leave the better." She nodded silently, still looking at him worriedly. He picked up his worn bag, stuffing random medical supplies into it. He picked her up swiftly, eliciting a gasp of surprise, and headed down the stairs, yanking the front door open. And there before him stood Pavi Largo. His heart stopped as he stared at the man before him.

"But the party cannot u-be over yet, ze main attraction has u-just arrived!"

Grave Robber clutched the girl to him, backing away quickly. His eyes scanned the house for an escape, but the windows were barred. He glared at Pavi, hate darkening his pale face. Pavi giggled, stepping into the house, shutting the door behind him. He slowly stalked toward them.

"Don't u-be so angry Grave Robber. You u-know revenge well do you not? This is all that I am here for." The worlds sent a chill down Grave Robbers back. Shilo was staring at Pavi, as pale as a corpse. Her frail body began to quake and she clutched to him for dear life. He put the girl down, pulling out the short knife on his belt, pushing her behind him. She looked up at him fearfully.

"Shilo, you know a way out, I want you to find it and go. You don't look back, you keep running until I find you. Don't worry about me." He said softly, his eyes still on Pavi. Shilo shook her head, her wide eyes filled with terror. That look pushed him over the edge and he barked angrily. "I said go!" She hesitated, looking at him tearfully but ran off, limping slightly. Grave Robber turned his attention to Pavi once more, who was watching him curiously.

"You are a fool Grave Robber. Do you realize u-what you have done?" Pavi spoke softly, his feminine voice suddenly more menacing. Grave robber smirked with false confidence. If he could just stall the man long enough, maybe shilo could find a place to hide. He desperately hoped that she would. He wasn't sure she could survive another encounter with the Largos.

"Whatever do you mean Largo?" He said through his teeth. Pavi smiled, which incidentally was the most frightening thing Grave Robber had seen in a very long time. Like a hyena cackling at a baby gazelle. It was a look that was predatory and mocking at the same time.

"She will come back, and it u-will destroy her." He said softly, leering at the grave robber.

"She's smarter than that, you'll never find her. She knows better than to come back here, even if you manage to get past me, she will be long gone." He spat out at the monster in front of him, praying what he said was true.

"Silly Grave Robber. She knows that the way to protect the one she loves is to give herself up."

Grave Robber stared at the man in confusion, not comprehending what Pavi was saying. Everyone of the girls family was dead, who could Pavi mean…he recalled the incident a couple nights ago. The sadness on her face when he had rejected her. No… it couldn't be… a sharp pain in the back of his head startled him out of his thoughts, and he crumbled to the floor with a groan, the world going black.

Pavi's laugh was the last thing he heard before passing out, along with one final taunt.

"Just u-imagine the torment of u-knowing she could have spared you this..."

* * *

So sorry it took so long to update! Took Graves long enough huh? Stay Tuned Folks!


	6. 6: Memories and Loved Ones

**Memories and Loved Ones**

Grave Robber awoke slowly, his head aching dully as he tried to clear it. Once his vision began to clear he saw Pavi standing in front of him One of his lackeys stood to the side, silent and brooding. That must be the one that hit him over the head he assumed, watching the man silently. He tried to move, and that was when he noticed the rope that bound him tightly to a chair, his hands pinned behind his back uncomfortably.

"Welcome back Grave Robber, I was wondering when you u-would awaken." Pavi said with a smirk on his face. God Grave Robber wished he could knock the stupid grin off the devils face."Now as I was saying, you are the u-last living person little Shilo u-cares about. I have sent someone to u-track her, and give her a message of your u-plight. I expect she will be here within the hour. Which u-means you'll u-get outs of this without u-too much damage."

Grave Robber watched the man slink toward him, knife in hand. He snarled at Pavi, eliciting a light chuckle from the demon. Grave Robbers heart stopped as the knife presses against the side of his face.

"You know, you u-have a nice face for a man. You are u-lucky I only wear the faces of women." Grave Robber fought back the overwhelming urge to flinch away from the man, feeling the cold bite of the metal blade against his cheek. He bit back a cry as the blade cut into his skin, and blood dripped down his cheek and chin. A hiss of pain escaped him and he glared daggers at Pavi. The adrenaline made him bold and he spit in Pavis face. Pavi stood staring at him, a mix of shock and outrage marring his eery face. He snarled and shoved the knife into Grave Robbers thigh, pulling a pained howl from the gaunt mans mouth. His head fell forward as he bent over in agony, gritting his teeth as Aavi twisted the knife.

Meanwhile…

Shilo limped through the alley, looking behind her hesitantly. She kept waiting to hear Grave Robbers footsteps catching up to her, but she remained alone. She walked through the dead city, looking around hopelessly. She yelped as she stumbled right into somebody, somebody wearing a repo mask. Her face was ashen and she backed away, tripping and falling to the ground. The repo man spoke not a word, but merely handed her a piece of paper and turned to disappear into the shadows. Shakily she picked up the folded paper, and read the note inside.

 _Dear Mrs. Wallace,_

 _I assumed the foolish Grave Robber would attempt to send you away, so I had this note prepared in advance. You dissapoint me, I was under the impression that you would do the right thing and protect the last person left in your depressing little life. After all, if not for you Mag and your father might still be alive. I have your beloved Grave Robber here, and every second you stay away he shall suffer horribly. You are a sweet girl, surely you do not want this mans suffering on your conscience? Or perhaps one more persons lifeblood on your hands would be nothing to you. After receiving this note, you have one hour to return to your house, or he dies a gruesome death. The clocks ticking Mrs. Wallace, I look forward to seeing you again. After all, we had such a nice time when last we met._

 _Pavi Largo_

Shilo dropped the note, her hands shaking. Panic filled her mind as visions of Mag's impaled body at the opera, her father dying in her arms. She couldn't let the closest thing to family she had left die too. Turning around, she began limping back toward her house, struggling to accept her fate.

Back at the Wallace house…

Grave Robber was slumped forward in his chair. Bloody gashes marred the pale skin of his arms and chest. One particularly gruesome cut over his right eye was bleeding freely. Vaguely he was relieve that he could still see out of his eye. Pavi watched him with fascination, like a child watched a worm struggle across the pavement after a hard rain, as he pushed his finger into the stab wound on Grave Robbers thigh. He moved his finger, grinding into the gash, savoring the groans of pain that escaped his victim. When he heard the front door open, he stood and turned, facing Shilo Wallace.

Grave Robber saw her too, and shouted at her to run. She just stared at him, her eyes wide and terrified as she took in the damage done to him. He hated that expression. It haunted his dreams every night. The same expression his mother wore as his father beat him over and over. The expression his mother wore as she let it happen.

"Let him go…you have me so please…let him go." She said, trying so hard to sound strong. Grave Robber looked at her, a whole new kind of agony washing through him.

"Damnit Kid, why are you doing this!" He yelled at her, causing her to flinch slightly. She looked at him blankly for a moment, then answered softly.

"Don't you see? You're all I have left...Everyone I love dies because of me...I won't let the last one be you..."

* * *

Trajic proclamation of love acquired. What will happen next? Its gonna be a blood bath...


	7. 7: Tragedy and Hopelessness

Gets even darker here folks, very graphic sexual content, pretty much to violent erotica in this chapter. You were warned, if you prefer to skip this part I'll post a summary in the intro of the next chapter.

* * *

Tragedy and Hopelessness

Grave Robber stared at the girl blankly, ignoring Pavi's claps of delight. His mind was reeling as he stared at Shilo, like he was seeing her for the first time. Then the panic set in as he realized what was going to happen to her, all because of him.

"Shilo, leave. Run and don't you dare look back, you hear me?" He said slowly, his eyes never leaving hers. His heart ached when he saw the small sad smile spread across her lips. He flinched as Pavi lurked next to him.

"You see Grave Robber? Now you watch what happens to your poor u-Shilo, knowing it was u-your fault that she suffers." Grave Robber felt ill as Pavi's dead lips whispered in his ear the words that his own mind had been screaming at him since Shilo walked in the door. He struggled in vain as Pavi lurked back toward Shilo. She eyed him nervously, but stood her ground, putting on a brave face. Pavi's hands roamed over her body greedily, and she had to fight the urge to pull away. Suddenly she was pushed to the ground, and she winced and hissed in pain as she landed on her sore shoulder. Pavi pounced on her, yanking her arms above her head and pinning them to the floor. She cried out as her pulled her arms up, jarring the shoulder his brother had damaged in their last encounter. He tore her shirt away and licked at her exposed chest. She shuddered and whimpered as the feeling of the dead lips of his mask on her exposed skin. She closed her eyes and turned her head away from him, trying to hold her sobbs in wished Graves wasn't here, that he wouldn't see her like this. She hoped he wasn't watching. She could vaguely hear him shouting at Pavi, but could not hear his words over the sound of her heart pounding in her chest. She cried out as Pavi pulled away and roughly flipped her onto her stomach, grabbing her arms and taping them behind her back so tightly that her hands tingled. He shoved her face into the floor and grabbed her thighs roughly, shoving her backside into the air. He ripped her panties from her and chuckled seeing her exposed and bruised womanhood displayed before him.

"My u-brother did a real number on you." He laughed and slid a piece of rope around her throat, grabbing it behind her neck and yanking back, so her head was jerked back. "Pitty you don't have hair, it would u-be so nice to yank on." She gasped and struggled to breath as he pulled on the rope harder, forcing her head back far enough that she was looking straight into the eyes of the Grave was only 5 or so feet away, and looking at her in horror. He was still yelling, but the blood rushing in her ears made it hard to hear him. She closed her eyes, feeling the comforting darkness start to creep in around her when the rope suddenly slackened. She coughed and gasped for air, her bare chest heaving as she lay on the floor.

""Now now...cant u-having you pass out before u-the fun part!" He moved the rope grabbing her jaw and shoving it between her lips, gagging her with it and yanking back again. Her neck ached from the strain and her eyes found Graves again, widening as she felt something push against her entrance. She shook her head, yelling something against the rope but Pavi only pulled on it harder. Then without warning he rammed his cock deep inside her, eliciting a scream of anguish from the girl. Her body went rigid and she shook violently, panting against the rope gag. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she stared back at The Grave Robber, who was finally staring back at her in silence. His face was ashen. She begged him with her eyes to look away, but he wouldn't. He mouthed something to her and she closed her eyes and nodded. Then Pavi began to pound into her, shoving her head into the ground as he did. The force if his thrusts moved her back and fourth, grinding her breasts into the hard wood floor. He continued at a violent pace until finally he shuddered and came inside her, thrusting in as deeply as he could. He groaned and pulled out of her, shoving her aside. Shilo lay on her side, panting tiredly. She groaned as Pavi kicked her onto her back, kicking her legs apart, opening the stitches on several of the gashed on her thigh. Then he rammed the toe of his shoe against her pussy, laughing as she screamed. He moved his ankle back and forth, a couple inches of the shoe disappearing inside her and she writhed in agony. Graves howled at him, yanking against his restraints.

"Damnit stop! She...shes just a kid.." He went silent, realizing tears were falling from his eyes. He hadn't cried in so long, he almost didn't realize what they were. Pavi looked up from the girl at the Grave Robber and smiled. He pulled his foot back, kicking her one last time before walking over to the tied up man. He knelt in front of him, grinning at the man the way only pure evil could.

"But u-she is not just a child is u-she?...This is just u-the beginning. I'm u-gonna ruin her. I'm u-gonna fuck her till she begs me for u-death. Then I'm u-gonna drag her naked through u-the streets and offer her up to anyone else that u-wants her. Then...when u-all that's left is a quivering pile of flesh... I'm u-gonna take her face and u-wear it when I gut you. Doesn't that u-sound fun?" Graves stared at him in horror, unable to speak for the disgust he felt for this man. Then as Pavi turned to stand and continue his hellish work he saw Shilo standing behind him just as she swung a large crystal vase from the coffee table at his head. It collided, knocking him over. She stood there, shaking uncontrollably as she saw the blood pooling underneath him, dropping the vase and falling to her knees. Her arms bled where she struggled to cut the tape around them with a wood nail sticking up out of the floor boards where she had been laying. She staggered to her feet and over to him, collapsing to her knees again as she fumbled with the ropes that restrained him. She managed to loosen them enough that he could get free and they sat in silence for a few seconds, him staring at her, and her staring at Pavi's still figure on the floor. She looked back up at him, her eyed wide.

"Do...do you think he's dead?" She asked shakily. Graves shook his head, grunting as he stood.

"I don't know kid, but I'm thinking we shouldn't stick around to find out." He limped and grabbed the bag he had dropped earlier, and grabbing her hand with his. She stumbled after him, gasping and falling down again, holding her abdomen. She looked up at him appologetically and a twinge of guilt stabbed at him. Without a word he removed him coat and threw it around her, grabbing her legs and picking her up piggy back, hoisting her up with a grunt as his wounded leg protested beneath him. He yanked the door open, slipping into the night.

* * *

Author Notes

Ok so that should be the darkest this story gets, though no telling what the future holds. That one actually kind of hurt to write. If you read this on my other account you'll notice that I changed this chapter up. Originally Amber Sweet came and forced Pavi to leave, but frankly after reading it a couple years later I decided that it was too abrupt for a conflict resolution between Shilo and the Largos. Largos hold grudges for a lifetime, look at Rotti, so this seemed the better direction to go. Though maybe not for Shilo. Working on the New Chapter now, there's more excitement coming!


	8. Run and Hide

Okay so as promised if anyone skipped the last chapter due to its content, basically Pavi showed up at Shilo's house just as she and graves were about to disappear into the night. Graves forced her to run away, and she took the hidden tunnel out of her house and ran. One of Gene cos Repo men found her and gave her a letter from Pavi, who predicted she would run. Guilty for leaving Graves to Pavi she returns to the house, to Graves terror. Grave Robber has been defeated by Pavi and his henchmen and tied to a chair and tortured. Upon Shilo's return he is forced to watch as Shilo is once again violated. While Pavi gloats to grave robber about the terrible things he has in store for Shilo, She escapes her restraints and knocks Pavi over the head with a crystal vase. Unsure whether she has killed him or not, Graves quickly grabs their things, throws his coat around her, and carries her piggy back as they disappear.

* * *

 **Run and Hide**

Graves walked as fast as he could manage, employing his vast knowledge of the darkest streets in this accursed city, hoping that if Pavi had survived he at least would not be able to follow them. Looking down he realized he was leaving a trail of blood from the wound in his leg. Stopping he gently set Shilo down, noting that she had been mostly silent the past 30 minutes that they had been moving. She sat on the ground, staring into space. He wasn't sure what worried him more, the sadness he had grown accustomed to seeing on her face or the blank nothingness that had taken over since her last ordeal. She was like a doll, glassy blank eyes, pale skin, motionless. He ripped the sleeve from his shirt, tying it tightly around his thigh, grunting as he did. He hoped that would be enough to staunch the blood flow for a little while. He reached out to Shilo, intending to pick her up and start moving again when she turned her blank eyes on him and he froze. They stared at each other that way for several second before he spoke softly, as though his very words would shatter her.

"Shy...we g-"

"What if I'm pregnant?" She said softly, not breaking her eye contact with him. He had to try very hard not to flinch, as he was sure it would upset her. He hesitated, not sure what to say.

"We...can deal with that when the time comes okay?...Right now we have to go. I..I know your scared and hurting but we gotta go in case any one is following us..." He gently grabbed her good arm, and hoisted her onto his back again, once again noting how light she was. He was going to have to find them some food soon, especially to keep her from going into shock. She already seemed dangerously close. As he started walking he felt her rest her cheek against his back without a word and noted that her breathing sounded somewhat labored. Cursing internally he picked up his pace, disappearing into the darkness of the Ally.

About an hour later, graves stood at a door that was almost hidden in dead ivy vines. It seemed to hang crooked on its hinges, and yet it fit perfectly into the hole that was made for it, as though the very builders of the place had made it that way on purpose. There were no windows except for the top floor, 60 feet up. He knocked on the door urgently, cursing impatiently when the occupants did not respond fast enough, knocking again harder. He shouted at the door.

"Damn it Nyla I know you are in there, you never leave your damn hovel so open up!" He waited a few more seconds and stumbled back a little as the door was wrenched open by a tiny old woman. She stood about 4 foot 11 inches, and her hair was braided down her back. She wore large round goggles, boots, a over sized t shirt and baggy cargo pants. She lifted the goggles, which gave her an oddly bug like appearance and glared at the towering grave robber standing before her.

"I hardly think that language is necessary, and at this hour of night. Have you any idea what time it is you giant oaf?" She paused, noticing the girl on his back and the various wounds he suffered, particularly the one over his eye. "What in the blazes have you got yourself into now"

"Nyla I apologize for the hour, but you were the only one I could turn to. We need someone to stay and recover, before we leave the city..." He shifted uncomfortably, trying to take the weight off his injured leg as the woman stared back at him. Wordlessly she stepped aside, motioning him in, and peering down the alley before shutting the door. She again motioned at him, which he took as an invitation to get comfortable, and he gently set the girl down on the couch. She was awake, he gathered from the fact that her eyes were open, but she was soundless and if possible paler than she was before. He looked at the old woman, a lost look crossing his face.

"I think she-" He started the woman raised her hand, walking over and looking into the girls eyes.

"She in shock obviously, how long has she been like this?" She demanded. "Where is her injury?" Graves looked uncomfortable and the old woman waved him off with a grunt of irritation. "oh fine I'll find it myself." She pulled his coat from around the girl and stared in shocked silence for a minute, she handed graves his coat, and wrapped an old but warm quilt around the girl, running off to another room and cursing under her breath. She came back with towels, a sewing kit and some other little items, putting them on the coffee table next to her. She pointed a knarled finger at graves, looking at him darkly. "You, get some hot water from the kitchen. Not the tea water I put on, we will need that too." He nodded, jumping up and she noted his limp shaking her head. "Might as well put on two pots, gonna need some for you too." He nodded, going to the kitchen and doing as she asked as swiftly as he could. She gently examined the cuts on her leg that had opened, noticing the sewn ones. She grabbed some nettle leaves from her pile and pressed them gently against the wounds. The watched as the rigid girl slowly seemed to relax, and removed the leaves. Nettles were good for treating pain, and would make the next part more bearable. Gently with the tweezers from her kit she removed the torn stitches from the cuts, replacing them with new stitches. When Graves brought back the hot water she dipped a clean rag in it and gently cleaned the wounds. She finished by wrapping both the girls thighs in bandages, hoping it would keep her from itching at the wounds as they healed. She stood and went to the kitchen, grabbing various herbs and coming back with a cup of tea. She held the cup up to the girls lips, slowly making her drink a few sips at a time. She saw a little color return to the girls cheeks and nodded, setting the cup down after a few minutes. She looked at graves who watched her curiously.

"Ginko, astragula and valerian. Good treatment for shock and pain. you better have some too." Graves shook his head, staring at the girl, his brow furrowed with concern.

"I'm fine, I'm more worried about her..." He said, looking miserable. She woman shrugged, motioning for him to stand up.

"Fine, do as you will but I need to attend to that leg would and the one on your face. lose the pants" Graves frowned at her, glancing at the girl cautiously and the old woman rolled her eyes. He sighed and did as she told him, wincing as the rough fabric scraped again the gaping wound in his thigh. He sat back down and she studied it, a grim look on her face. She set about cleaning his worse wounds, stitching them up and wrapping them. By the time she was done he was still staring at the girl, who's eyes had finally closed. The old woman noted his concern and glanced at the girl.

"She will be ok...physically anyway. The tea was meant to help her sleep. We will have to keep an eye on her for a couple days. I can help with the wounds of the body, but I cannot do much for her mind...only time will tell. As for you, you're gonna have a few scars out of this, especially the one on your eye. As for the leg...I did was I could but the wound is deep...I don't know that it will ever heal completely. You may have that limp for a long time...if not forever." She sighed, stretching as she stood up. She placed her tiny hands on her lips, glaring at the tired looking man sitting in front of her. "So you gonna tell me what happened?"

* * *

New chapter up. First OC to show up in the fic, Nyla. You'll find out more about her as the story goes. New chapter should be up relatively soon. Gonna start a few more fics as well so don't go anywhere! Let me know what you guys think, I love some feedback. :)


End file.
